CHERRY BLOSSOM in TWILIGHT
by SORASA3
Summary: CH 2 UPDATE! Hatake Haruno Sakura, gadis normal yang baru saja pindah ke kota kecil, Konoha dan tinggarl bersama Ayahnya, Hatake Kakashi. Dan banyak cerita tentangnya setelah gadis itu menetap di Konoha untuk beberapa alasan. ### Cerita cinta anak manusia dengan makhluk yang tidak dipercayai ada. Bagaimana kelanjutannya? ### Based on Twilight by Stephenie Mayer. ### Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

CHERRY BLOSSOM in The TWILIGHT

by **SORASA3**

.

.

.

NARUTO © **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

TWILIGHT © **STEPHENIE MAYER**

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura

.

.

Romance, Fantasy

.

T+

.

Happy reading!

.

.

.

* * *

Aku, Haruno Sakura. Mulai hari ini, aku resmi menghabiskan liburan musim panasku di kota kecil bernama Konoha bersama ayahku. Dengan modal pohon kaktus kecil didalam potnya, aku siap berangkat menuju rumah ayahku—rumahku. Aku meninggalkan Mebuki, ibuku—atau bisa dibilang, mereka meninggalkanku. Bukan dalam artian buruk, tidak sama sekali. Ibuku hanya merasa rindu pada suami barunya—Kizashi—dan memutuskan untuk pergi menyusulnya ke Amerika. Dan aku sebagai anak yang berbakti kepada orangtua, tidak mungkin membiarkan ibuku kesepian, bukan? Alhasil, aku sekarang berada disini, bersama ayahku—ayah kandungku—Hatake Kakashi, terperangkap didalam mobil polisinya, dan saling mendiamkan satu sama lain.

"Rambutmu sudah sedikit memanjang dari yang terakhir ku lihat ya, Sakura?" Kakashi bertanya padaku ketika mobilnya berhenti—lampu merah sedang menyala di depan kami. Aku menoleh padanya, dan menyentuh rambutku yang memang sudah sedikit panjang—sebahu lebih sedikit.

"Um.. yah... akhir-akhir ini aku sedang berusaha untuk memanjangkan rambutku. Yah, walau kadang-kadang Ibu sering kali menyuruhku untuk memotongnya." Aku mencoba terseyum pada Kakashi—dan tampaknya berhasil. "Kata Ibu, gadis berambut pendek itu cantik."

"Begitu." Balasnya sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Bagaimana kabar Ibumu?" tambahnya—masih tetap melihat ke depan.

"Ya, dia baik-baik saja. Apalagi saat ku bilang kalau aku akan pindah sendiri dan membiarkannya berduaan dengan suami barunya." Aku tertawa kecil, berusaha mencairkan suasana aneh diantara kami. Dan tampaknya itu hanya menambah buruk suasana—aku baru ingat kalau Kakashi itu duda mencakup mantan suami Ibuku. Oh, bodohnya aku.

"Begitu, ya..." Kakashi mendesah lelah—ini semua salahku. "Bagaimana sekolahmu yang disana?"

Aku cepat-cepat menoleh pada Kakashi. "S-sekolah yang bagus. Aku punya banyak teman disana." Aku menjawab agak terbata. "Aku pernah menjadi juara 5 seangkatan. Hebat bukan?" tambahku sambil menyunggingkan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ya, ya. Kau hebat, putriku. Kau jenius." Kakashi tersenyum lebar sambil mengatakan itu. Sepertinya, suasana hatinya sudah membaik.

"Nah, jadi sekarang apa kau... senang datang kesini?"

Sudah kuduga, pasti pertanyaannya tentang _rambutku-yang-sudah-memanjang_ dan teman-temannya hanyalah sebagai ucapan berlalu tak bermakna, yang sebenarnya tidak penting sama sekali. Itu hanyalah sebagai basa-basi agar pertanyaan yang seketika membuatku bungkam ini keluar.

"Oh... um, yah. Tentu. Kenapa Ayah bertanya seperti itu?" ucapku sopan. Aku tidak mungkin memanggil ayahku layaknya teman bermainku 'kan? Bayangkan saja jika aku bilang, _'Tentu Kakashi.'_ atau _'Terima kasih, Kakashi.'_ Yang benar saja? Aku bisa menjadi tahanan rumah seumur hidup jika aku melakukannya.

Terlepas dari sopan-santun, aku menatap Kakashi sesaat—dan ia juga menatapku—dan dengan canggung aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lampu lalu lintas yang tak kunjung berganti warna itu.

Sesaat, kami sama-sama diam—terdiam dan sok menyibukkan diri sendiri—sebelum akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memanggil Kakashi lagi—menyadarkannya dari kebisuan kami.

"Ayah?"

"Hah... oh, tidak. Aku hanya memastikan kalau kau dapat melanjutkan sekolahmu sampai tamat tanpa keluhan kalau kau tidak suka hidup di kota yang lembab dan hujan terus-menerus ini." Jawabnya dengan senyum miring dan nada yang sedikit—kecewa. Aku tahu kenapa ia berbicara seperti itu, karena dulu sewaktu aku sering pulang ke Konoha untuk mengunjungi ayahku, aku selalu mengeluh mengenai keadaan kota kelahiranku ini.

"Dan merengek untuk dipulangkan dan ikut tinggal dengan Ibu dan Kizashi di Amerika." Aku menambahkan dengan senyum, lalu menatap Kakashi. "Aku tidak akan begitu, Ayah. Oh, lampunya sudah hijau."

Kakashi masih diam menatap dashbor mobil polisi ini, dan ketika sebuah mobil truk chevrolet mengklakson, Kakashi baru tersadar dan cepat-cepat menginjak gas mobil dengan kecepatan normal.

"Oh, benar." Ia turut membenarkan dengan agak canggung, dan seketika dapat ku rasakan ban mobil yang sedang ku tumpangi ini melaju dengan kecepatan rata-rata—sekaligus secara tidak langsung mengakhiri percakapan kami barusan.

.

.

.

"Biar ku bantu." Kakashi merebut satu tas yang paling besar dari tanganku. "Kau tampak kesusahan." Tambahnya sambil nyengir.

"Oh, yeah. Terima kasih, Ayah." Aku juga balas nyengir. Kami sudah sampai di depan rumahku—rumah yang tidak pernah berubah dari aku lahir sampai berumur 17 tahun ini. Ku genggam kaktus kecilku dengan kekuatan penuh, sambil menyandang tas selempangan yang cukup besar, aku memantapkan diri untuk melangkah masuk.

"Tidak dikunci?" aku menggumam ketika tanganku dengan mudanya memutar kenop pintu, kemudian menatap Kakashi curiga. "Ayah selalu seperti ini?" tuntutku.

"Ah.. tidak! Tentu saja tidak." Ia cepat-cepat menjawab. "Ini khusus untuk hari ini saja." Tambahnya sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Aku mendesah bosan, memutar kedua bola mataku dramatis, "Bagaimana kalau ada yang mencuri rumahmu, _Sir_?"

Kakashi tertawa, "Tentu tidak, sayang. Tidak ada yang berani maling dirumah Kepala Kepolisian Konoha, sayang."

"Kalau orang nekat? Dia nekat menerobos rumahmu, bagaimana?"

"Hanya ada 1 banding 3,2 juta orang yang ada di Konoha, sayang." Kakashi lagi-lagi mendesah—dan membuatku jengkel setengah mati. Hey, harusnya aku yang mendesah bosan seperti itu! "Ayolah, Sakura sayang. Sudah kukatakan, hanya untuk hari ini saja." Tambahnya sambil meringis kecil.

Aku membuang muka, lebih baik mengalah. Toh, Kakashi sudah tua dan fakta bahwa aku adalah anaknya membuat alasan kalau aku harus mengalah lebih kuat lagi. Berbakti pada orangtua, oke?

"Oh, yah, yah, baiklah... Jadi, kamarku?" aku berjalan santai memasuki rumah baruku. Berjalan santai melewati ruang tamu dan dapur yang telah kuingat dengan jelas. Sebentar aku terhenti di lemari kaca yang terlihat asing bagiku—mungkin ini baru—di dekat ruang santai yang memajang foto keluarga Haruno—foto ayahku, ibuku, dan aku. Miris sesaat ketika aku menemukan foto pernikahan Ayah dan Ibuku masih terpajang gagah disana. Kakashi masih belum bisa melupakan Mebuki sepertinya.

"Kau rindu rumahku?" Kakashi berdeham pelan dibelakangku. "Atau aku?" ia tersenyum percaya diri—dan ku akui itu membuatnya tampak 1 minggu lebih muda.

Aku terkikik pelan. Sejak kapan Kakashi jadi pintar melucu?

"Kalau begitu, aku pilih Ayah saja." Aku nyengir dan berputar menghadap Kakashi. Bisa kulihat ia tersenyum lebar. "Tapi, sedikit." Dustaku—tentu saja aku kangen sekali dengan Kakashi—sambil terkikik lagi. Dan Kakashi juga ikut tertawa.

Kemudian aku kembali berjalan dan menaiki tangga—rumah kami berlantai 2—dan berhenti di seperempat tangga untuk membenarkan selempangan tasku yang sedikit melorot.

"Jadi, kamarku?" aku megulangi pertanyaanku lagi.

Kakashi mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum, "Yang dulu." Ucapnya.

"Dulu?" aku mengangkat alisku. Kalau itu _'dulu'_ berarti...

"Ya, dulu. Tapi tenang saja, sudah ku beres-bereskan, 'kok." Kakashi cepat-cepat menambahkan. Ia nyengir padaku, "Kamar tuan putri sudah siap dihuni."

"Oh, benarkah? Terima kasih, pangeran." Aku membalas candaannya, dan kami tertawa-tawa hingga di pertengahan tangga.

.

.

.

"Em, yah.. baiklah. Katakan saja jika kau perlu sesuatu." Kakashi tersenyum dan mengangkat kedua tangannya kearahku.

Satu hal yang sangat ku sukai dari Kakashi. _Dia tidak suka berbasa-basi_.

"Um, yah.. terima kasih." Ucapku, lalu ia melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu kamar—kamar yang baru saja resmi menjadi milikku ini.

Setelah bunyi tutupan pintu terdengar, aku langsung jatuh dan merentangkan tanganku di atas ranjang. Tidak ada debu yang bertebaran, tidak ada sarang laba-laba dan sampah-sampah disudut ruangan. Tidak ada kain-kain putih penutup barang yang tak terpakai, jendela sudah mengkilat dan lengkap dengan tirainya serta beberapa _funiture_ yang sudah bertengger manis lainnya. Benar, Kakashi memang membersihkan kamar ini—sangat bersih malah. Membuatku menambahkan nilai plus untuk dirinya—mengingat ia sudah beberapa dekade menjadi 'bapak rumah tangga'.

Aku menilik segala sudut kamarku, tampaknya Kakashi masih meninggalkan semua perabotan yang ada dikamarku ini dengan tata letak yang sama. Lemari besar untuk baju-bajuku di sudut kiri, dan rak buku disebelahnya. Meja nakas kecil yang antik disebelah ranjangku ini, dan kaca besar full body terpajang tepat di dinding sebelah kiri ranjangku. Sofa kecil kesayanganku diletakkan tepat ditempat paling strategis—didepan ranjangku. Semuanya diatur tampak seperti pada saat aku masih tinggal di sini—dulu. Aku suka semuanya yang ada dirumah ini—terkecuali fakta bahwa dirumah ini hanya memiliki satu kamar mandi.

"Baiklah. Saatnya kita berbenah, diriku sayang."

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang Ayah bisa lakukan selain memasak?" aku bertanya ketika kami sedang melangsukan acara turun-temurun—makan malam. Benar, aku hampir saja tidak menyadari kalau waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 18.00 karena keasyikan menyusun barang-barangku kalau saja Kakashi tidak berteriak dari bawah—menyuruhku mandi dan ikut makan malam bersamanya.

"Menangkap maling. Tentu saja." Kakashi menjawab singkat, lalu menyendokkan kedalam mulutnya mengunyah lagi omelete yang masih tersisa.

Aku mendesah, menguyah potongan timun yang terakhir, lalu berkata, "Ayah... bukan itu. Maksudku ketika Ayah sedang dirumah dan tidak ada pekerjaan."

"Oh? Aku menonton pertandingan bola. Itu seru sekali." Jawabnya sambil mengelap mulutnya. "Kadang-kadang pergi mancing." Tambahnya sambil nyengir.

"Mancing? Dengan?"

"Shikaku."

"Shikaku?"

"Oh, yeah. Kau pasti lupa dengannya, tentu saja. Dia teman baikku, anaknya bernama Gaara."

"Gaara?"

"Ya. Anak itu bilang sudah lama sekali dia tidak melihat wajahmu." Kakasi tertawa pelan, kemudian mengerinyit aneh—seolah mencium aroma tak sedap, "Tapi jangan terkejut, kali ini dia mengecat rambutnya berwarna merah cemerlang. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran anak itu." Kakashi menggeleng prihatin.

Hey, tidakkah kau juga melihat anakmu ini yang berambut tak lazim yaitu pink—walaupun ini asli turunan?

Aku masih saja tidak mengingat siapa itu Shikaku dan Gaara. Terima kasih kepada kapasitas memory otakku yang begitu minim. Padahal sepertinya mereka berdua sangat penting sekali—sepertinya.

"Dia akan berkunjung?" aku bertanya. Siapa tahu dengan melihat wajahnya aku bisa mengingat kembali apa yang bisa ku ingat. Maklum.

"Tentu saja. Mungkin—

Ucapan Kakashi terhenti ketika telepon rumah yang tergantung tepat didepannya berdering. Aku bangkit berdiri, hendak mengangkat teleponnya, namun Kakashi lebih dulu menyabet gagang telepon—bahkan aku hampir saja kagum dengan kecepatannya kalau saja fakta tidak mengatakan itu sudah sewajarnya karena ia adalah Kepala Kepolisian.

"Halo.." terdengar suara Ayahku yang berdeham—mungkin masih ada sisa-sisa omelet yang masih tersangkut ditengah tenggorokannya—kemudian pembicaraan aneh pun dimulai. Maksudku, suara berat Ayahku terdengar ceria dan menggelegar didapur kecil kami.

" _Wah! Kebetulan sekali! Ya, Sakura sudah sampai—baru siang tadi. Oh, tentu.. tentu. Sakura pasti akan senang jika bisa bermain bersama Gaara lagi. Yah... hahaha.. tidak-tidak. Terima kasih sudah mau repot-repot mengantarnya untukku besok, Shikaku. Ya. Akan ku tunggu. Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok, sobat!"_

Setelah yakin kalau Kakashi benar-benar menyudahi teleponnya—mengingat tadi dia seru sekali berbicara dan tak menutup kemungkinan untuk menelpon kembali—aku bertanya dengan cepat karena aku yakin tadi Kakashi menyebut-nyebut namaku.

"Siapa?" aku bertanya penasaran.

"Shikaku." Kakashi menjawab singkat lalu kembali duduk ke kursinya setelah ia menggantungkan gagang teleponnya di tempat yang benar. "Besok dia akan berkunjung."

Aku sedikit terkejut. Pasalnya, baru saja kami membicarakan tentang kenalan atau sobat karib Kakashi beberapa detik yang lalu, namun ia akan kemari besok. Oh, sungguh kebetulan yang begitu tidak terduga.

"Benarkah? Untuk apa?" aku bertanya antusias pada Kakashi. Tadi ia menyebut sesuatu yang ada namaku, jadi aku yakin sekali kalau itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan diriku ini.

"Rencananya kami akan menonton pertandingan bersama." Kakashi menjawab dengan senyum mengembang. "Dan mengantarkan hadiah selamat datangmu juga." Tambahnya sambil nyengir—dan seketika semangatku menguap begitu saja. Aku memutar bola mataku bosan.

"Ayah." Aku mendesis pelan. "Ayah paling tahu kalau putri semata wayangmu ini tidak suka yang namanya hadiah." Tambahku sambil mendesah. Hilang sudah rasa penasaranku dan rasa nyamanku untuk malam ini. Aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat pergi ke kamar dan tidur.

Kakashi menatapku dengan tatapan memohon. "Ayolah, Sakura. Tidak ada yang salah dengan hadiah, apalagi ini adalah hadiah untukmu yang baru saja resmi tinggal disini untuk beberapa dekade kedepan."

"Tapi Ayah... sudahlah. Aku mau tidur." Ucapku akhirnya. Jujur, aku sedikit merajuk dengan Kakashi saat ini.

"Sakura sayang," Kakashi memohon, aku jadi tidak tega sekarang. "Kali ini saja." Janjinya.

Aku jadi semakin tidak tega. Setelah ku pikir-pikir, Kakashi memang tak pantas mendapat perlakuan egoisku ini. Dia sudah lama menyendiri ketika aku dengan egoisnya memutuskan untuk ikut dengan ibuku, dan kali ini aku bersikap egois lagi. Oh, ayolah Sakura. Ayahmu ini hanya memberi hadiah untuk mengungkapkan rasa senangnya ketika kau memilih untuk tinggal dengannya ini. Berbakti pada orang tua, oke?

"Oh, baiklah." Aku menghembuskan nafas pelan. Kakashi tersenyum lebar.

"Apa isinya?" Aku bertanya lagi, dan senyum Kakashi makin mekar selebar-lebarnya.

"Kau akan tahu sendiri besok siang." Jawabnya dengan nada misterius.

"Aku belum pulang sekolah." Desakku. Memangnya apa yang akan dihadiahkannya padaku? Mobil dengan body baja dan kaca anti peluru?

"Shikaku datang setelah kau pulang sekolah." Protes Kakashi.

"Ayah!" aku memekik, lalu berdiri—menghempaskan kursiku hingga jatuh kebelakang. Tak peduli, aku kemudian mengangkat piring bekas omelet kami dan menuju wastafel. Sebagai satu-satunya perempuan didalam rumah ini, tugas ini sudah mutlak menjadi milikku.

"Sabarlah, Sakura sayang." Kakashi berdeham, kemudian aku mendengar kursi berderit—dan suara kursi yang didirikan dan dirapikan kembali. "Ayah mau menonton dulu. Pertandingannya sudah hampir dimulai."

Dan sekali lagi aku mendengus keras, mengabaikan sentuhan ringan dibahu ku. Oh, ini sangat menyebalkan. Sebal! Aku mau tidur!

.

.

.

Ayahku membangunkanku pagi-pagi sekali. Alasannya ia tidak mau aku terlambat—atau dirinya sendiri yang terancam akan terlambat. Tentu saja—dengan terpaksa—aku membuka mataku dan menatap jendela kamarku yang selalu berembun. Hari ini gerimis lagi, dingin dan semuanya hijau—terlalu hijau. Kapankah aku bisa merasakan vitamin D masuk melalui pori-pori kulitku?

"Sakura? Kau sudah selesai?" Kakashi berteriak dari bawah.

"Sebentar lagi!" aku memekik dari dalam kamar—langsung menyambar peralatan mandiku dan melesat keluar kamar. Sayangnya kamar mandi dirumah ini hanya satu—dan kenyataan itu bukan berada dikamarku, sehingga aku harus lari pontang-panting terlebih dahulu untuk mendapatkan siraman _shower_ dan bak mandi yang berisi air hangat yang menyenangkan.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah! Kelasmu akan dimulai setengah jam lagi!"

Nah, kan? Masih setengah jam lagi—setengah jam yang harusnya ku dapatkan untuk menyambung tidurku.

"Baiklah." Aku mendesah dari dalam kamar mandi—tak peduli apakah Kakashi mendengarnya atau tidak. Selamat tinggal, setengah jamku yang berharga.

.

.

.

"Kau Haruno Sakura, 'kan?" Seorang pria datang menghampiriku—menghadang jalanku. Ada apa ini?

"Namaku Rock Lee. Panggil saja aku, Lee." Ucapnya lagi sambil mengacungkan jempolnya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku. Hey, hey, ada apa ini?

"Oh, um.. yeah..." aku mengerinyit, sedikit memundurkan diri. Hari pertama aku menginjakkan kaki disekolah ini, sekolah menengah pilihan Kakashi yang selalu basah—karena hampir setiap hari selalu mendung dan gerimis—seorang lelaki berambut bob berkulit putih agak pucat langsung menodongku begitu saja. Ia menatapku penuh harap, lalu dengan sedikit terpaksa, kusebutkan namaku.

"Haruno Sakura."

"Oh, yah! Haruno Sakura- _san_ , aku—

"Sakura."

"Oh, baiklah, Sakura. Aku adalah orang yang sangat mengetahui seluk beluk sekolah ini jadi karena itu aku disebut sebagai _pro-guide_ Konoha-gakuen. Hahaha!" Lelaki yang tidak ku ingat namanya itu tertawa keras di depanku, dan itu membuatku semakin takut. Mungkin pulang ini aku akan mengadu pada Kakashi untuk memindahkan aku dari sekolah ini.

Sejenak setelah ia tertawa—dan membuatku merinding—ia berdeham pelan dan menggosok-gosok hidungnya. "Jadi, aku disini ditugaskan untuk mengantarmu ke kantor." Tambahnya sambil tersenyum. Dan baru kusadari ternyata dia adalah orang yang memiliki alis sangat tebal—didunia.

"Oh, ya.. terima kasih." Ucapku pelan, menunggu reaksinya untuk mengajakku ke kantor. Ia sendiri yang bilang kalau dirinya ditugaskan untuk mengantarku ke kantor, bukan? Lagipula aku tidak tahu dimana kantornya, jadi lebih baik menerima tawarannya daripada harus berkeliling, 'kan?

Aku terus memperhatikannya—dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki—dan ia semakin asyik berceloteh didepanku mengenai ia, julukannya dan sekolah ini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat Kakashi terpikirkan untuk memasukanku disekolah yang muridnya tidak lebih dari 300 orang ini. Apa ia memang sengaja memasukanku disini karena sekolah ini dekat dengan kantor polisi tempatnya bekerja sehingga ia bisa memantauku selama 24 jam?

"Jadi, kita pergi sekarang?" lelaki itu tersenyum padaku. Mengaggetkanku dari fantasi liar tentang ayahku dan sekolah baruku.

"Oke."

.

.

.

"Jadi, yang harus kau tanda tangani ada di map berwarna biru ini, dan yang harus kau minta tanda tangan pada guru ada di map yang berwarna hijau. Tanyakan pada Lee, pemuda yang baru saja mengantarmu tadi untuk guru-guru yang harus kau mintai tanda tangan. Lalu yang terakhir, kumpulkan kedua map itu padaku saat jam istirahat nanti. Dan untuk besok, silahkan datang kembali ke kantor saat jam istirahat, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu." Ucap wanita berkacamata yang ku lansir sebagai kepala sekolah—mungkin. Deretan kata yang panjang ditambah dengan penjelasan super cepat itu hanya bisa membuatku mengangguk-angguk tanpa memahaminya. Mungkin aku akan membutuhkan lelaki beralis tebal yang tadi.

"Mengerti?"

"Y-ya, _Ma'am_."

Dan aku keluar ruangan dengan lunglai. Tidak ada semangat untuk bersekolah—dan hidup.

.

.

.

"Jadi, hari ini pelajaranmu ada di kelas Biologi, dan siang nanti ada jam Olahraga. Jika kau tidak keberatan, aku bisa mengantarmu." Ucap Lee—aku baru ingat namanya—sambil membolak-balikkan selembar kertas yang telah ia rampas dariku. Aku masih menjinjing map-map berisi tugas meminta tanda tangan itu. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan."

"Oh, um... yah. Terima kasih." Ucapku akhirnya. Ku lihat ia tersenyum berseri-seri.

"Baik! Ayo, kita ke kelas pertamamu, Sakura. Kebetulan kelasmu sama denganku!" Ucapnya semangat. Hebat sekali di bisa mengingat namaku hanya dengan perkenalan singkat tadi, sedangkan aku sendiri perlu beberapa kali disebutkan agar bisa mengingat namanya.

Aku mengekor lelaki berpotongan bob itu, melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri sembari berjalan dengan harapan aku dapat mengingat jalan menuju kelasku. Ketika melihat seragam wanita yang digunakan disini, aku jadi sedikit risih. Aku hanya pernah memakai seragam dengan rok di bawah lutut, tapi sekarang... sangat seksi!

"Ano.. Sakura? Kita sudah sampai." Rock Lee—akhirnya aku ingat sepenuhnya nama lelaki ini—bergumam kepadaku. Aku mengerjap, kemudian mengalihkan pandanganku kepada pintu yang menjulang didepanku.

"Oh, iya. Terima kasih."

Aku kembali mengekor Lee, lelaki itu membimbingku menuju meja guru yang berada ditengah-tengah ruangan. Rasa canggung menghampiriku sesaat ketika Lee meninggalkanku dan duduk ditempatnya sendiri. Aku tidak memperhatikan siapapun yang ada dikelas—karena aku masih fokus pada kegugupanku di kelas baru. Perlahan-lahan aku merasa hawa dingin menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku—oh, rupanya aku sedang berdiri di depan kipas angin di ruangan itu.

"Nah, Haruno Sakura- _san._ Terima kasih sudah mau bergabung di kelas ini. Aku Sarutobi Asuma, mulai hari ini akan menjadi guru biologimu." Lelaki besar didepanku tersenyum—dengan batang rokok yang terselip dibibirnya. Hey, kau adalah guru biologi, tapi pernakah kau belajar tentang bahaya-nya rokok bagi tubuh manusia?

"Ya." Balas ku singkat, kemudian ku ulurkan map hijauku kepada guru baruku itu.

"Oh, ya. Terima kasih. Silahkan duduk dimanapun kau suka—maksudku dimana yang masih ada bangku kosongnya. Aku tidak memaksamu untuk duduk dengan orang tertentu."

"Baiklah. Terima—

Ucapanku tergantung ketika melihat dimana letak kursi kosongku itu. Ternyata ada dipaling pojok kelas ini. Dan yang paling mengerikannya, seorang lelaki tampan yang bertampang suram menduduki tempat itu!

Rambut hitamnya yang bermodel aneh membuatku bergidik.

"Ada apa, Haruno Sakura- _san_?"

"Oh, tidak ada apa-apa, _Sensei_."

Aku perlahan berjalan mendekati tempatku, dan langsung duduk diam ditempat. Saat aku menoleh—mencuri-curi pandang pada lelaki misterius itu, dirinya malah menutup hidungnya dan melotot kearah—hey! Apakah aku bau?

Aku merasa risih padanya, karena sedari tadi ia terus saja melotot dan mencengkram wajahnya—lebih tepatnya menutup hidungnya dengan kekuatan tangan yang tidak masuk akal. Apa aku sebegitu bau? Apa aku sebegitunya tidak enak untuk berada disebelahku dan mencium aroma tubuhku?

Perlahan aku mendekatkan rambutku sendiri ke hidungku, dan aku mencium aroma _shampoo strawberry_ yang menguar dari sana. Ku rasa rambutku baik-baik saja. Dan aku yakin, sebelum berangkat sekolah aku menyemprotkan minyak wangi pada seragamku. Tapi kenapa ia tetap saja menganggapku begitu... busuk? Bahkan ketika Sarutobi- _sensei_ membagikan bahan untuk eksperimen kami, ia tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Baiklah, kali ini pelajaran kita adalah tentang cacing. Cacing pipih. Silahkan kalian pisahkan masing-masing bagian dari cacing ini dengan partner kalian! Me-regenerasinya!" Sarutobi-sensei mengumumkan apa yang harus kami lakukan. Aku membeku. Partner katanya?

"Ano..." Aku memberanikan diri menoleh ke arah 'partner'-ku dan menatap matanya. Hitam kelam yang menakutkan! Aku cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandanganku dari matanya.

Saat aku sudah bisa menguasai diriku lagi, aku berniat kembali menoleh padanya—namun tidak jadi karena dengan gerakan perlahan ia memisahkan gelas kecil yang berisi cacing pipih itu kearahku. Sinyal bahwa ia menyuruhku untuk melakukannya sendirian.

Hey, sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa pertemuanku yang pertama kali di sekolah baru ini sangatlah tidak menyenangkan?

Rasanya mataku menjadi panas. Aku marah—tentu saja. Aku tidak tahu apa kesalahanku, dan aku tidak tahu apa yang telah aku perbuat padanya sehingga ia terlihat begitu... membenciku.

Akhirnya, aku hanya bisa mengikuti pelajaran biologi ini tanpa benar-benar memperhatikan dan menyentuh cacingku. Pria disebelahku ini juga bergerak-gerak gelisah—seolah-olah benar-benar ingin pergi jauh dariku. Dan ini menghinaku. Menjatuhkan harga diriku. Memangnya ada apa denganku, hah?!

Dan benar saja, ketika bel berbunyi, dengan luwes dan cepat ia langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan kelas. Bahkan Sarutobi- _sensei_ belum meninggalkan kelas.

Aku ingin sekali berteriak padanya dan bertanya kenapa ia bersikap seperti itu. Tapi ku urungkan niatku karena Lee datang menghampiriku dan berteriak padaku—padahal kami hanya terpisahkan oleh 2 jajaran bangku. Dan itu menambah kekesalanku saat ini.

"Yo, Sakura! Bagaimana dengan cacingmu? Kau berhasil?" ia bertanya dengan riang dan menggebu-gebu, tidak memperhatikan suasana hatiku yang begitu buruk hari ini. Aku kesal, kesal setengah mati. Rasanya aku ingin pindah sekarang juga, tak peduli bagaimana kecewanya Kakashi nanti. Aku benci sekolah ini—jujur karena lelaki itu.

"Sakura?" Lee memanggilku lagi—dan aku menoleh padanya.

"Oh, hai, Lee." Jawabku singkat. Aku berusaha mengendalikan diriku agar menjadi sedikit lebih tenang—dan tampaknya itu bekerja walaupun sedikit.

"Baiklah, lupakan tentang cacing itu. Apa kau perlu bantuan? Tentang sekolah barumu ini, atau tentang map-map mu itu mungkin?" Lee bertanya lagi padaku, dan aku langsung teringat dengan map-map yang harus ku tandatangani. Gawat, Sarutobi- _sensei_ sudah keluar kelas!

"Um, yeah. Em, Entahlah, tapi yang pasti aku harus segera menyusul Sarutobi- _sensei_. Entah, entah aku tidak tahu... tapi, tapi... Mapku ada disana!" aku meracau pada Lee dan langsung menyabet tasku dan berlari keluar ruangan tanpa menunggu suara protes dari Lee. Rasanya semua rasa benci dan kesalku langsung menguap begitu saja hingga aku sendiripun tidak sadar kalau aku sedang merasa benci atau kesal beberapa menit yang lalu. Yang kurasakan saat ini adalah... panik!

Aku dapat mendengar teriakan Lee yang teredam oleh debam kakiku sendiri hingga suara itu hilang ditelan oleh debaman kakiku sendiri. Aku tidak mau tersesat disekolah ini—mengingat aku belum mengenal siapa-siapa kecuali Lee—dan aku tidak mau mapku pergi ke alam entah berantah karena terombang-ambing diantara kapitan lengan Sarutobi- _sensei_ , dan yang paling penting, aku tidak mau membayangkan kemungkinan—walaupun sekecil apapun persennya—aku akan bertemu dengan pria aneh dan gila itu lagi!—di manapun aku berada.

"Oh, Sarutobi- _sensei_!" Aku memekik ketika kepala Sarutobi- _sensei_ tertangkap oleh mataku diantara jajaran kepala yang lain-lain. Sarutobi- _sensei_ menoleh, kemudian ia menepuk jidatnya seakan ia melupakan sesuatu—yang memang benar ia melupakan soal mapku itu. Ia terhenti ditengah-tengah lautan kepala murid Konoha ini.

Aku berjalan cepat menghampirinya, dan langsung mengatakan tujuanku tanpa harus berbasa-basi—toh, ia sudah tahu apa maksudku datang padanya.

"Oh, ya. Haruno. Maaf sudah membawa map mu. Ini." Sarutobi- _sensei_ menyerahkan map berwarna hijau itu padaku yang langsung ku sambut dengan senang hati.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku ketika menerima map itu. "Saya permisi." aku menundukkan kepala sesaat, lalu berlalu.

Aku meninggalkan Sarutobi- _sensei_ , berjalan pelan untuk kembali ke kelasku—jika aku ingat jalannya. Tapi, ku urungkan niatku ketika tak sengaja menemukan papan penunjuk yang bertuliskan "Tata Usaha" itu. Yah, mumpung aku sudah menemukan ruangan itu, begitu pula dengan tugas-tugasnya yang sudah selesai. Jadi tunggu apa lagi?

Dengan gerakan mantap, aku melangkah lebar-lebar kearah ruangan yang bertuliskan Tata Usaha itu. Setengah detik kuhabiskan untuk berdiri didepan pintu dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Aku butuh pencerahan, dan tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi sesak ketika aku mengingat mengenai pencerahan—dan cacing.

"Ano.. Permisi..." Aku mengetuk pintu—mengabaikan rasa sesaknya—lalu membuka pintu dengan perlahan. Ku lihat wanita yang sama persis dengan tadi pagi sedang duduk disana. "Permisi... Aku... mau mengumpulkan ini." Ucapku sambil menyodorkan map-mapku.

"Oh? Terima kasih, Haruno Sakura. Tunggu sebentar, ya." Ia mendongak, dan langsung menyambar map ku.

"Baik." Aku bergumam pelan, dan melipat tanganku di atas meja tinggi itu sambil sesekali melihat apa yang sedang ia perbuat dengan map-mapku itu. Dan disanalah berawal. Aku melihat Dia, dan Dia melihatku. Kami saling berpandangan selama setengah detik, sebelum akhirnya aku mengerti, dan ia bergumam disana—dibagian paling ujung yang terpisahkan 4 meja dariku.

" _Oh, maafkan aku sudah merepotkanmu, Mrs. Anko. Permisi."_

Dia berjalan keluar dengan luwes dari dalam kantor—meninggalkanku dengan air mata yang memaksa keluar dari sudut mata dengan kecepatan cahaya.

.

* * *

 **To be Continue...**

* * *

.

.

.

Holaa!

Sora datang lagi dengan fanfic gaje bin aneh yang pastinya Anda sendiri sudah tahu bagaimana garis besarnya akan menjadi apa nanti ._.

Maaf sekali dengan fanfic sebelumnya yang belum juga update setelah sekian lama karena berbagai hal yang telah terjadi dan menghambatnya untuk update beberapa bulan belakangan :3

Disini, Sora murni mengambil semua scene yang ada di TWILIGHT (namun ada sedikit yang di ubah sendiri demi kelangsungan cerita)

Sekali lagi, TWILIGHT milik **STEPHENI MAYER** dan NARUTO milik **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**. Sora tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic yang telah mengadaptasi novel best seller tersebut.

Akhir kata, mind to review? :3

* * *

Story only : 3.923

* * *

 **SORASA3, 27-11-15  
**


	2. Chapter 2

CHERRY BLOSSOM in TWILIGHT

 **SORASA3**

.

.

.

NARUTO © **MASASHI KHISIMOTO**

TWILIGHT © **STEPHENIE MAYER**

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura

.

.

Romance, Fantasy

.

T+

.

Happy reading!

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya waktu itu, tapi ini benar-benar menyakitkan. Andai saja aku memilih untuk kembali ke kelas dan mengikuti ajakan Lee untuk bertanya-tanya, atau andai saja aku mengikuti ajakan teman perempuan di kelas biologi waktu itu yang sempat tidak ku pedulikan untuk makan bersama dan ber- _haha-hihi_ ria, aku tidak akan seperti ini.

Kata-kata lelaki yang telah membuatku semakin benci dengan sekolah ini selalu berputar-putar dan tidak mau pergi dari kepalaku. Aku harus keluar dan lari menyebrangi lautan untuk pulang kekota asalku saat ini. Ibu, tunggu aku.

.

.

* * *

Saat itu aku dengan soknya melangkah memasuki ruangan berpintu kayu mengkilat dengan langkah lebar-lebar. Seorang _security_ hampir mencegatku, kalau saja aku tidak mengacungkan map-mapku kedepan mukanya, dan dia mundur. Aku mencari seorang wanita yang telah menjadi pemandu singkatku dari ujung ke ujung, dan aku menemukannya di meja tinggi paling pojok.

Aku berdeham, dan memanggilnya, lalu wanita itu menoleh padaku. Aku menyerahkan map-mapku padanya, dan dia langsung menyambarnya dan menyuruhku untuk menunggu sebentar. Aku bosan, aku tidak suka menunggu—tapi ini harus. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan selagi dia memeriksa map-mapku, jadi tanganku kulipatkan di atas meja tinggi didepanku dan sesekali menjulurkan kepalaku untuk melihatnya bekerja. Dan disanalah semua kejadian sial ini dimulai, dan benar-benar sialan.

Di saat itulah, saat aku mulai melirik kesana-kemari mencari cara untuk menghilangkan kebosananku yang tidak cukup ditahan oleh sebuah meja tinggi, tak sengaja aku melihat punggung tegap yang lebar di meja ke lima. Awalnya aku masih tidak tahu siapa—walaupun aku merasa tak asing lagi, dan setelah beberapa detik pergulatanku dengan memoriku sendiri, aku mengetahui pemiliknya saat punggung itu perlahan-lahan menegang dan gerakan bibirnya terhenti. Perlahan ia berbalik ke arahku dan kami saling beradu tatapan. Aku diam, dan dia diam. Aku sempat memikirkan bagaimana kami bisa tepat sekali dalam melirik satu sama lain, tapi pikiran itu tidak begitu lama karena aku kembali terhipnotis oleh mata hitamnya yang kelam itu.

 _Aku ingin mencongkel matanya dan membawanya pulang untuk ku jadian pajangan—tapi sepertinya terlalu mengerikan juga. Haha._

Tidak ada satupun dari kami yang terusik ketika bunyi kertas dan pensil bertabrakan dengan lantai—begitu pula dengan suara langkahan _Mrs_. Anko dengan _high heels-_ nya.

Kami masih saling bertatapan, mataku dan matanya—dan mata _Mrs_. Anko yang menatap kami ditengah-tengah. Aku berusaha untuk tidak peduli dengan sentuhan ringan dibahuku yang berusaha mengalihkanku dari matanya—dan tampaknya berhasil.

"Uchiha- _san_?" suara _Mrs._ Anko menggema di ruangan lalu diiringi dehaman berat lelaki itu, dan anehnya secepat kilat aku kembali sadar pada alamku—dan mengerjap pelan-pelan. Seperdelapan detik, aku sempat tidak bisa melihat mata hitam kelamnya.

Ketika aku memutuskan untuk kembali menatapnya, lelaki itu memutuskan kontak matanya dan berbalik kearah Mrs. Anko yang telah kembali ke tempatnya.

" _Kalau begitu, lupakan. Ini tidak akan berhasil."_

Ku dengar Ia berterima kasih dengan nada jengkel—menggeram kepada Mrs. Anko. Dengan cepat ia berbalik, lalu sebentar ia melirik kearahku yang masih terpaku pada dirinya.

Malu, tentu saja. Aku tidak berniat untuk memandanginya lebih dari ini, tetapi mataku seolah tidak mau menuruti semua tuntutan otakku. Manik hitam kelamnya seolah menjadi otakku yang baru—dan memerintahkanku untuk tetap menatapnya.

Sepertinya Ia tergesa-gesa saat keluar dari ruangan ini—terbukti dengan langkahannya yang besar-besar dan hampir berlari. Jangan lupakan, ia menutup hidungnya.

"Apa salahku?" aku bergumam, dan disaat itulah semuanya berawal. Ini menyakitkan.

Kurasa aku perlu meluruskan ini. Masalah aneh tak bersebab ini padanya. Berdua.

.

.

" _Ayolah, Mrs. Anko."_

" _Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, Uchiha-san. Kelas lain sudah penuh. Kami tidak bisa memindahkanmu."_

" _Aku tidak mau di kelas itu lagi. Bisakah Anda berbuat sesuatu, Mrs. Anko?"_

" _Maaf sekali, Uchiha-san. Aku tidak bisa."_

" _Kalau begitu, kita ganti saja jadwalku dengan siswa lain, bisa?"_

" _Itu juga mustahil. Pelajaran sudah setengah semester—tidak ada waktu lagi untuk pindah. Mengertilah, Uchiha-san."_

" _Tapi, tolong aku. Aku tidak ingin berada diruangan yang sama dengan gadis itu. Ini gila."_

" _Kau bermasalah, Uchiha-san? Apa kita perlu merundingkannya dengan Mr. Sarutobi?"_

" _Sangat bermasalah. Aku duduk disebelahnya, dan dia tidak bisa berhenti untuk menyebarkan... sesuatu. Ini sangat mengganggu. Aku benci."_

" _Maafkan aku, Uchiha-san, kami tidak bisa melakukan apapun walaupun dia selalu... err... mengganggumu. Sebaiknya kau sendiri yang harus merundingkannya dengan gadis itu, atau Mr. Sarutobi."_

" _Ah... lupakan. Ini tidak akan berhasil. Terima kasih."_

.

.

* * *

"Aku pulang." Ucapku lesu. Aku menutup pintu rumah pelan-pelan, lalu berjalan ke dapur—dimana Kakashi berada.

"Oh, hai, sayang. Bagaimana hari pertamamu?" ia tersenyum sambil menggigit _sandwich-_ nya yang tinggal setengah.

"Luar biasa." Ucapku, lalu meletakkan tasku asal di atas meja. Aku berjalan menuju wastafel, membasuh wajahku dan menuangkan air dari _dispenser_ segelas besar. "Ayah tidak membuatkan satu untukku?"

"Maaf. Aku kelaparan, jadi bagianmu juga ku habiskan." Ia meringis sambil mengangkat piringnya yang telah kosong.

"Lupakan. Hari ini menyenangkan. Sekali."

"Benarkah?" Kakashi tersenyum, menatapku dengan antusias seolah berkata pada dirinya sendiri kalau ia sudah sangat tepat memilihkan sekolah untukku. Sepertinya dia tidak menyadari perubahan suaraku yang sedikit _menakjubkan_.

"Tentu." Aku bergumam singkat, membuat buih-buih kecil pada gelasku dan membuangnya ke wastafel. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Ayah bisa berada dirumah? Kau kemanakan jam kerjamu, _Sherif_?"

"Cuti." Kakashi mengunyah dan menelan habis gigitan terakhir _sandwich_ -nya.

"Cuti?"

"Setengah hari." Ia menggaruk tengkuknya. "Ingat yang kemarin kita bicarakan?"

Aku menepuk jidatku lalu melirik keluar, ke halaman kami yang hanya terpakir mobil patroli Kakashi disana, dan selebihnya masih luas—kosong.

"Belum datang?" Aku mendesah malas.

"Jangan terlalu bersemangat, sayang. Shikaku bilang sebentar lagi." Kakashi tersenyum jenaka. Sepertinya Ia salah mengartikan desahanku. "Ngomong-ngomong juga soal itu, bagaimana? Kau bertemu orang yang seperti apa, Sakura?"

Aku kembali memasamkan wajahku—mengingat bayangan lelaki brengsek yang telah mengganggu hidupku begitu jauh—membuatku frustasi hanya dalam sehari. Tapi aku segera menepisnya jauh-jauh.

"Banyak orang yang menarik. Banyak se—

Tiba-tiba tasku jatuh kebawah, membuat bunyi bising beberapa detik.

"Sekali." Aku melanjutkan dengan enggan. Kurasa Kakashi menatapku sekarang.

Oh, Tuhan. Kenapa orangtua ini begitu ingin tahu tentang apa yang terjadi pada anak gadisnya?

"Sayang, apa sesuatu sudah terjadi disekolahmu?" ia bertanya dengan penuh selidik. "Jangan buat Ayah mengadukan ini pada Mebuki." Tambahnya. Hilang sudah keantusiasannya tentang kedatangan Shi... shi—siapalah itu.

Aku mendelik, menjatuhkan cangkir plastikku kedalam wastafel dengan saja—membuat suara gaduh sebentar.

"Ayah tidak bisa melakukannya." Geramku. Selera humor kami lenyap begitu saja.

"Jujur, sayang." Kakashi kembali menyudutkanku. "Ayah mengenalmu daripada dirimu sendiri." Ia menatapku serius, membuat ke-keras kepalaan ku meleleh begitu saja. Jurus orangtua.

Aku mendesah kalah. Kenapa selalu aku yang harus mengalah?

"Tidak, Ayah." Ucapku malas. Menghela nafas sebentar—berusaha menenangkan diriku sendiri agar tidak mengamuk dan pergi berlari mengemasi barang-barangku dikamar.

"Semua baik-baik saja. Hari ini cukup menyenangkan." Ucapku cepat. "Aku bertemu dengan Lee."

Kakashi menoleh dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. "Rock Lee?"

"Ayah tahu?"

Kakashi tersenyum lega—seakan-akan mendengar berita kalau anaknya negatif hamil. "Tentu saja. Keluarganya adalah keluarga yang sangat menakjubkan. Mereka keluarga paling bersemangat di kota ini." Kakashi tertawa pelan. Kurasa kecurigaannya sudah menghilang. Kurasa.

Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk, membenarkan perkataan Kakashi itu. Tentu saja Kakashi bisa menghafal semua kepala keluarga di kota ini—mengingat penduduknya hanya tak lebih dari 3,2 juta orang; terutama sekolahku yang hanya bermurid 330 orang—ditambah dengan perbekalan ingatan yang begitu fantastis. Aku bahkan sempat bertanya-tanya, darimana datangnya kapasitas memori otakku yang begitu minim ini—melihat bagaimana yang dimiliki Kakashi begitu juga Mebuki yang bisa menghafal seluruh nama anak-anak beserta orangtuanya yang ada di TK tempatnya bekerja.

"Lalu?" Kakashi melanjutkan lagi, dan aku mendengus sambil membersihkan gelas bekasku minum. Ternyata dugaanku salah.

"Lalu apalagi, Ayah?" Aku bertanya padanya dengan nada malas yang kentara; atau bisa dibilang ketus—yang seketika membuatku menyesal telah mengatakannya.

Kakashi nampaknya berdeham-deham beberapa kali, membuatku semakin tidak enak. Ini baru hari kedua ketika aku mencoba untuk tinggal serumah dengan Kakashi—seharusnya tidak banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya; setidaknya ditahan sampai beberapa minggu kedepan. Tapi nyatanya? Kakashi bahkan melebihi Mebuki yang kekanakan. Dan aku sendiri bahkan melebihi diri dari apa yang telah kupersiapkan; kurencanakan matang-matang agar tetap diam-diam saja dan tidak membuat kegaduhan—kebisingan, kecurigaan, kekhawatiran.

Kakashi memegang dagunya, mengusap-usap jenggotnya yang tidak beberapa helai itu pelan-pelan, lalu menggeleng. "Hm.. tidak. Tidak apa-apa."

Aku memandang gelasku yang masih ditangan, masih merasa tidak enak; bahkan ketika Kakashi menggeser kursinya dan meletakkan tasku yang semula jatuh kembali ke atas meja.

"Aya—

"Nah, jadi ayo kita lihat keluar." Kakashi sudah sepenuhnya beranjak dari duduknya, memotong perkataanku. Aku masih berdiam diri di wastafel—tentu dengan gelas besar yang masih setia didalam gengamanku.

"Apalagi yang kau tunggu?" Kakashi menepuk bahuku, lalu berjalan keluar—bersama diriku yang tentu saja mengekor tak banyak suara dibelakangnya—setelah sebelumnya membasuh gelasku dan meletakannya kembali ke tempat semula.

"Kata Shikaku, ia akan sampai sebentar lagi." Kakashi menepuk tangannya antusias. Aku langsung menatapnya.

Oh, sepertinya hadiah istimewaku sudah mau datang.

Kami berjalan dengan langkah normal—bukan langkah besar-besar yang kulihat di kantor sekolah yang membuatku geram setengah mati—melewati ruang keluarga dan akhirnya sampai diteras rumah hanya dengan beberapa menit saja. Dan beberapa menit itu kugunakan untuk memikirkan sesuatu yang sempat terlupakan ketika aku menginjakan kaki dirumah ini.

"Ayah..." aku memanggil Kakashi pelan ketika kami sudah duduk didepan rumah.

"Ya, sayang?"

"Ayah ingat waktu aku bilang aku ingin tinggal disini?"

Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Tentu."

"Juga dengan keinginanku yang waktu itu?"

Kakashi tersenyum lebar, "Oh, tentu. Tentu saja aku ingat, Sakura. Masalah mobil barumu itu 'kan?"

Aku mengangguk. "Benar."

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin... meminjam... uangmu untuk menambah biaya belinya." Ucapku pelan-pelan, kemudian cepat-cepat kutambahkan, "Tapi tenang saja. Biayanya tidak sampai setengah, kok. Sungguh."

Kami hening sesaat ketika aku selesai mengatakan maksudku. Bahkan aku sempat merasa Kakashi mematung disebelahku—dan nyaliku ciut seketika.

"B-bagaimana, Ayah? Kalau Ayah tidak mau pun, t-tidak apa-apa."

Tanpa diduga-duga, Kakashi tertawa dengan suaranya yang menggelegar. Aku bahkan sempat menutup telingaku—karena ia tertawa tepat disebelahku, ditelingaku maksudnya. Aku tidak mau menjadi orang tuli mendadak.

"Jadi soal itu?" kakashi mengakhiri tawanya, kemudian menyeka sudut matanya yang sedikit berair.

Apakah masalah tentang seorang anak yang ingin meminjam uang kepada orang tuanya itu adalah hal yang lucu hingga membuatnya ingin menangis?

"Ayah, ini tidak lucu." Aku mendengus padanya. "Anakmu ini sedang berusaha untuk menghabiskan tabungan serta gajimu, dan kau malah tertawa?"

"Bukan begitu, Sakura. Kenapa kau masih saja belum mempunyai koneksi pikiran yang sedikit... luas?" Kakashi menghela nafasnya pelan, kemudian beranjak dari duduknya ketika mendengar suara mesin menderu begitu hebatnya mendekati rumah kami. "Kau tidak perlu repot-repot untuk membeli, karena aku sudah menjadikannya hadiah selamat datang."

Aku terperanjat, lalu bangkit berdiri juga. "Apa?"

"Aku menjadikannya hadiah selamat datang." Kakashi mengulanginya sekali lagi.

"Hadiah?"

"Ya, hadiahmu, sayang. Kau suka?"

"Hadiah...nya..."

"Halo? Sakura?"

"Hadiahnya... mobil?"

"Halo? Sakura pada Ayah? Ayah pada Sakura? Halo?"

Akhirnya aku—atau mungkin otakku sudah bisa mencerna tentang apa dan bagaimana mengenai hadiah kecil—hadiah besarku. Mungkinkah Kakashi repot-repot dan rela memberikan hasil jerih payahnya menangkap maling hanya untukku? Lebih dari itu, seperti apa modelnya? Berapa harganya? Keluaran tahun berapakah? Apakah itu sesuai dengan selera—dengan apa yang ingin kubeli?

"Ayah serius?!" pekikku tanpa sadar setelah beberapa menit kubiarkan Kakashi yang terus mengucapkan _'Halo'_. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan ini? Setelah keputusan egoisku untuk meninggalkan Kakashi beberapa tahun lalu?

"Tapi... tapi bagaimana... Ayah mau beli..."

Kakashi hanya berdeham pelan, lalu menggaruk lehernya. "Yah... aku membelinya dari teman lama..." Ia berkedip padaku, lalu melanjutkan, "...dengan harga mura—fantastis."

Kegembiraanku langsung lenyap seketika—atau lebih tepatnya separuh dari kegembiraanku telah menguap entah kemana. Kenapa hanya separuh? Karena separuhnya lagi adalah kegembiraan dimana akhirnya aku bisa mempunyai kendaraan sendiri untuk pergi ke sekolah dari pada berjalan kaki 2 mil jauhnya—atau menumpang mobil berlampu biru-merah dengan sirine nyaring ke sekolah.

"Murah?" Tanpa sadar, aku mendesis. "Jangan bilang kalau itu... benda rong—

"Bukan!" Kakashi cepat-cepat menyela. "Yah, walaupun harganya fantastis, benda itu masih bisa digunakanan—masih berjalan dengan baik. Sebuah Truk Chevy."

Aku makin waspada. Penggunaan kata _'benda itu'_ menunjukkan kalau mobil baruku tidak sekedar dari _'mobil baru'_ , atau _'mobil bagus untukku'_ , atau yang... sudahlah.

"Truk Chevy?" aku mengulang, dan Kakashi mengangguk. "Tahun keluaran?"

Kakashi kembali menggaruk lehernya dan senyum canggungnya tetap disana—ada yang tidak beres. "Err... kau tidak perlu cemas dengan keluarannya, Sayang. Yang terpenting, itu adalah mobil—truk terbaik yang cocok untukmu." Ia berdalih dengan senyum canggungnya, dan aku segera tahu apa motifnya. "Percayalah, anak muda sekarang menyukai yang seperti itu."

"Ayah yakin?"

"99,9%, Nak." Kakashi berkedip lagi. "Kau pasti akan menyukainya."

"Semoga begitu." Aku turut mengamini—dan anehnya perasaanku mengatakan hal yang sama. Mungkin tidak seburuk yang kupikirkan. Ya, semoga saja.

"Nah, mari kita sambut dengan meriah hadiah barumu, sayang."

Bunyi mesin yang menderu begitu kasar—yang kuyakini itu adalah calon mobilku; mobilku. Sesaat bunyi itu semakin melemah, kemudian hilang ditelan keheningan hutan yang ada didepan rumahku. Tanpa berpikir dua kali—karena sudah bisa ditebak siapa yang datang, Aku dan Kakashi beranjak dan berjalan ke halaman, dimana sudah terparkir sebuah truk berwarna Oranye pudar—tepat seperti dugaanku—berdiri dengan gagah diantara mobil polisi Kakashi, dengan dua orang yang berdiri disebelahnya—satu orang muda yang berdiri dan seorang lagi duduk dikursi rodanya.

Seperti yang telah kupikirkan; kuduga, Kakashi berlari menerjang mereka berdua—tampak bahagia, sebahagia ketika menikahi Ibuku—mungkin.

"Oh, hai, sobat!" Kakashi menghampiri mereka dengan kecepatan kilat, lalu menepuk bahu lelaki berkursi roda itu. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingin menyebutnya dengan pria berkursi roda—karena itu membuatku risih. Namun apa daya? Aku pintar sekali menghapus memori yang tidak penting bagiku. Aku melupakan namanya hanya dalam kurun waktu beberapa menit.

"Oh, hai, _Sherif_!" Orang itu berbicara—suaranya berat dan serak; agak menakutkan. Aku hanya bisa terpaku dengan jarak tiga langkah dari tempat mereka bertiga, memeperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Kakashi, dan sesekali mengarah pada mobil—truk baruku. Entah kenapa, aku menyukainya dalam pandangan pertama—seperti yang telah kuduga. Apakah ini cinta dalam pandangan pertama?

"Aaah... rasanya lama sekali aku tidak mengunjungimu, teman. Kau kesepian?" orang itu lagi-lagi mengeluarkan suaranya yang mampu membuatku sedikit terusik—membuatku mundur satu langkah sambil mengeratkan jaket anti hujanku.

"Oh, Shikaku...

Nah, jadinya namanya adalah Shikaku. Iya, Shikaku. Akan kuingat itu.

"...tenang saja. Aku sudah mendapatkan isteri baruku. Hahaha!" Kakashi tertawa, lalu telunjuknya mengarah padaku. Seketika aku merasa darah menggumpal pada pipiku.

"Oh, itukah Sakura- _chan_?" lelaki itu tersenyum padaku, menampilkan bibirnya yang sedikit robek diujung kiri dan pipinya yang banyak tercetak bentuk luka diantara banyaknya keriput yang mendominasi. Aku mundur lima langkah. Aku takut—baru kali ini aku merasakan aura yang berbeda; membuatku merinding.

"Ada apa sayang?" Kakashi menatapku, dan aku menatap kakiku yang bergerak mundur begitu saja. "Ayo, kemarilah. Gaara ingin berkenalan."

Aku berpaling menatap lelaki jangkung bertubuh kekar berambut merah disebelahnya. Matanya yang berwarna hijau pucat itu menatapku, dan aku seperti terperangkap dalam pesona maniknya yang berwarna hampir sama denganku.

"Sakura?"

Aku tersentak ketika pemuda itu membuka mulut—memperdengarkan suaranya yang berat tapi menyenangkan, dan mau tak mau melangkahkan kakiku mendekat kearah mereka. Perlahan, perlahan.

Aku sampai disebelah Kakashi, lalu menatap mereka bertiga bergantian.

"Nah, perkenalkan. Ini putriku, Sakura." Kakashi berkata sambil menumpukan tangannya di bahuku. "Nah, Sakura. Mereka adalah teman Ayah, Shikaku dan putranya, Sabaku Gaara."

Aku menatap Shikaku, lalu ganti menatap putranya. Entah kenapa, rasanya aku menjadi gugup.

"Aku Haruno Sakura." Cicitku pelan.

Lelaki tua itu hendak bersuara, dan aku sudah cukup mental—mempersiapkan mental—untuk mendengar suaranya lagi. Jangan sampai hanya dengan mendengar suaranya saja, Aku langsung berlari masuk kedalam rumah dan ketakutan menelpon Mebuki bahwa aku ketakutan karena sebuah suara orang tua yang tidak ku kenal. Oh, berjuanglah diriku.

"Oh, hai, Haruno—

"Sakura." Koreksiku dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. Mudah-mudahan tidak ada yang menyadarinya.

"Oh? Baiklah, Saku—

"Oke, Sakura- _chan_. Apa kau masih ingat aku? Atau kau sudah lupa?" kini lelaki berambut merah—Gaara; untung aku ingat namanya—menyela Ayahnya, lalu menggandengku menjauh dari Kakashi dan Shikaku.

"Huh? Ah, mung...kin..." jawabku ambigu.

"Ahahaha... benar sekali. Mustahil kau bisa mengingatku, karena kita sudah lama tidak bertemu. Sejak musim panas 3 tahun yang lalu, mungkin?" Gaara berceloteh riang, membuatku menjadi sedikit lebih rileks. Aku menatap Kakashi yang bermain tinju-tinjuan bersama Shikaku di kursi rodanya. Mereka terpisah tiga meter jauhnya dariku dan Gaara. Ditambah lagi truk baruku menghalangi mereka, syukurlah.

Gaara sibuk memperkenalkan Trukku yang berwarna oranye pudar itu dengan semangat, sementara aku hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Jadi, apa kau suka?" Gaara menyentuh pundakku, dan aku menoleh padanya. Ia tersenyum lebar padaku, memperlihatkan susunan giginya yang putih dan rapi. "Aku sedikit memodifikasinya. Soalnya, tadinya kelihatan sedikit tua—ehm, sedikit kuno untuk anak seumuran kita." Ia berkedip padaku.

"Benarkah?" Aku menyentuh gagang pintu, dan membukanya. "Aku suka sekali." Ucapku. Aku membayangkan, bagaimana ketika aku berada didalamnya, menduduki joknya yang empuk dan menyalakan pemanas didalamnya. Membayangkan kalau aku ada didalam dan mengendarainya dengan gagah. Sempurna sekali. Aku menyukainya—walaupun luarnya memang terlihat sedikit tua—kuno.

"Tidak mau kau coba?" Gaara membuyarkan fantasiku.

"Ah? Tentu. Akan kucoba!" Jawabku, langsung naik dan duduk dikemudi. Tanpa saja aku menyenggol bahunya dan membuatnya mengaduh.

"Aa.. maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa." Gaara nyengir padaku, lalu mengacungkan jempolnya ketika suara deru mesin menyala. "Keren, 'kan?"

Aku terkagum, memadangi stereo yang kini mengalunkan musik yang tidak ku ketahui—tapi aku suka. "Keren sekali."

"Benarkan? Sudah kukatakan pada Shikaku kemarin, kalau kau pasti akan menyukai pemanas dan setir barunya, jadi kuganti saja." Gaara lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"Oh, ya? Kau sudah mau mencoba mobil barumu, Sayang?" Kakashi berjalan mendekati kami—sambil mendorong Shikaku yang berada dikursi rodanya.

Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan Shikaku—karena fokusku teralihkan oleh mobil—truk baruku yang entah kenapa sangat kusukai ini. Truk ini hebat sekali, dilihat dari body-nya, dia pasti tahan banting—sama sepertiku.

"Ya." Ucapku pelan, menyentuh _dashbor_ trukku.

"Sudah kubilang, itu pasti sangat cocok untukmu, Sakura." Kakashi tertawa pelan. "Karena ini sepertinya berjalan lancar, ayo kita adakan pesta!" Ia berteriak, menepuk-nepuk pundak Shikaku.

Shikaku mengangguk dan menyeringai—yang sekali lagi membuatku bergidik, walau tak separah yang pertama—dan menyikut rusuk Gaara.

"Ya, kebetulan sekali. Shiraishi- _san_ yang entah mengapa berbaik hati memberiku ini." Ia mengambil bungkusan besar dari tangan Gaara—oh, aku bahkan baru sadar kalau Gaara memegang sesuatu.

"Oya? Aku punya ini, dan kau punya itu. Kalau begitu, sempurna!" Kakashi tersenyum sambil mengangkat botol soda ditangannya. Sejak kapan dia membawanya?

Dan mereka bertiga tertawa-tawa, membuat suara menggelegar yang menggema hingga kedalam hutan. Menakutkan. Para lelaki tertawa bersamaan, itu menakutkan.

"Keberatan kalau sampai malam?" Kakashi tersenyum.

Shikaku membalas dengan tepukan ringan dibahu anaknya. Dan aku turun dari trukku.

"Ah, jangan bercanda. Lagipula, Gaara juga merindukan anakmu, Sherif. Sepertinya dia ingin—ah, Jangan tangkap dia, oke?" Shikaku tersenyum penuh arti pada pemuda merah itu, yang dibalas dengan tatapan aneh dari Gaara.

Entah benar atau tidak, aku sempat melihat Gaara yang tersenyum kikuk—dan pipinya yang memerah? Hah?

"Oh, yeah. _Thanks, Dad_." Gaara mendesis canggung pada Shikaku dengan wajahnya yang tampak malu—mungkin.

"Mencoba untuk jujur, _Son_." Shikaku membalas, dan mereka tertawa.

Tak butuh waktu lama berpikir, Aku menyadari bahwa diriku harus melakukan hal konyol; tersenyum dan tertawa palsu didepan mereka—setidaknya sampai lima jam kedepan.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita berpesta!"

Hal terakhir yang aku ingat adalah suara menggelegar milik Kakashi, dan aku diseret paksa dalam kegiatan konyol itu.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Aku bangun pagi-pagi, membuat Kakashi terheran. Ruang tamu dan dapur masih berantakan—beberapa kaleng soda dan bungkusan makanan tercecer disana-sini, dan sedikit bau alkohol.

"Ada apa, Nak?" Kakashi bertanya sambil duduk berselonjor disofa—dengan pertandingan _rugby_ yang tersiar di televisi. "Kau bangun pagi-pagi sekali?"

Aku menggaruk tengkukku, lalu menguap. "Ada yang harus kulakukan disekolah, Ayah." Jawabku lalu menuding salah satu kaleng soda yang tergeletak dibawah meja, dan aku berani bertaruh kalau isinya masih setengah. "Siapa yang bertanggung jawab mengenai ini?"

Kakashi menggaruk kepalanya yang sudah ditumbuhi uban, lalu menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Siap, _boss_!"

Aku mendengus geli, "Itulah kenapa kemarin aku menyarankan kalian untuk tidak melibatkan alkohol! Kalau sudah mabuk, tidak mungkin lagi kalian mau membereskan sisanya 'kan? Sungguh, aku tidak berniat menjadi PRT dadakan." Aku tertawa.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum miring, kemudian menguap. "20 ribu yen?"

Dia mencoba menggajiku dengan gajinya yang tidak seberapa itu.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Ucapku cepat. "Aku harus bersiap, kalau tidak rencanaku akan gagal nanti." Ucapku, melambai kecil kearahnya yang hanya mengucapkan 'baiklah' dengan nada kecewa, lalu berpaling menonton pertandingannya lagi.

Aku melesat menaiki tangga dua langkah-dua langkah, tetapi aku berhenti ditengah. Aku diam sejenak, memikiran apakah aku harus datang sepagi ini? Bagaimana kalau aku datang tapi dia tidak? Ataukah ku cegat saja sepulang sekolah?

"Sakura?" Kakashi yang melihatku mematung ditangga, memanggilku dengan suaranya yang malas-malasan. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada." Aku menggeleng. "Ayah, aku mau kekamar dulu." Teriakku sambil melanjutkan menaiki tangga dan hanya mendapat anggukan darinya.

Aku sudah selesai berkemas, mandi, pakaian, buku-buku, peralatan lainnya, dan jas hujanku yang tentu tak bisa terlupakan. Aku cepat-cepat turun dari kamarku.

"Aku pergi, Ayah." Ucapku sambil berlalu.

Kakashi menoleh dan berteriak, "Sarapanmu?"

"Disekolah." Balasku singkat. "Aku pergi dulu."

Sekitar satu jam sebelum sekolah—kelas dimulai, aku sudah pergi. Aku harus memperjelas hubungan—bukan, masalah kami. Aku harus bertanya padanya, kenapa dia bisa begitu membenciku padahal aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya. Aku harus bertanya kenapa dia menganggapku seperti sampah yang berbau busuk sehingga membuatnya tidak tahan berada disampingku. Aku harus bertanya kenapa dia selalu menghindariku—menatap sinis padaku seakan ingin sekali membolongi jantungku.

"Aku harus mempertanyakannya." Geramku didalam trukku, meninjak pedal gas tanpa ampun—membuat trukku meraung lebih keras dan bergerak semakin cepat. Padahal ini hari pertama aku berduaan dengan trukku, seharusnya aku memperlakukannya dengan sedikit hati-hati. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Toh, ngebut-ngebutan dijalanan pagi-pagi sekali seperti ini tidak akan membuat SIM-mu melayang, kan? Apalagi kalau ada ahlinya penangkap maling yang menjadi tamengmu.

.

.

.

Aku sampai disekolah—tepat empat puluh lima menit sebelum kelas kami dimulai. Tempat parkir masih sepi, hanya ada tiga mobil yang terparkir, salah satunya adalah mobil _sport_ —Volvo berwarna _silver_ cantik diujung sekali. Entah mengapa pikiranku langsung tertuju padanya.

"Apa yang kupikirkan!" desisku pada diriku sendiri.

Ku putuskan untuk memarkir trukku paling ujung dekat gerbang sekolah, berlawanan dari mobil mahal itu—aku tidak ingin membawa masalah dan gosip kalau trukku yang kelihatan tua ini bersanding dengan Volvo _silver_ yang entah milik siapa itu.

"Dinginnya..."

Banyak yang membuatku tidak ingin keluar dari trukku dan ingin berlama-berlama menikmati pemanasnya. Penyebab paling utama adalah gerimis yang walaupun hanya rintik-rintik tapi tak kunjung berhenti. Aku tidak mau melepaskan kesempatan bersama pemanas trukku secepat ini, dan aku tidak mau lagi memakai jas hujanku—tapi aku lupa membawa jaketku. Hal kedua adalah,

Aku sebenarnya belum siap mental untuk menatap mata itu lagi.

Ya, aku belum siap untuk menatap mata kelam milik lelaki yang harus ku introgasi pagi ini.

"Ayo, diriku. Kemana keberanianmu tadi, huh?" Aku menepuk-nepuk pipiku yang terasa dingin. "Oke, mari beraksi, Sakura! Mumpung masih pagi!" Aku memekik pelan, mengepalkan tinjuku didepan kemudi.

Aku mematikan mesin trukku yang sedari tadi menggeram—kurang lebih bunyinya seperti itu—dan turun dari sambil membawa tas dikepala—sudah kubilang, aku tidak mau memakai jas hujan lagi.

Aku melangkah besar-besar berusaha menghindari terjangan air hujan, hingga akhirnya teras kantin menyelamatkanku dari serbuan gerimis yang begitu keras kepala ingin membasahi diriku. Aku mengedarkan kepalaku kesekeliling sudut kantin, dan benar saja. Tidak ada siapa-siapa, hanya ada Aku dan tasku. Tak mau berlama-lama menatap trukku yang tampak kontras dengan Volvo _silver_ itu—aku benci kenyataan bahwa aku tidak mempunyai dana yang cukup untuk mengecat ulang trukku supaya mengkilat—aku melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan kantin.

Sepanjang perjalananku, aku hanya melihat petugas kebersihan yang kebetulan lewat, dan juga beberapa guru yang tidak kuketahui namanya. Tempat-tempat strategis yang biasanya ditempati oleh siswa-siswi masih kosong.

Ah... sepertinya aku harus menunggu lelaki itu.

Dan aku benci menunggu.

"Seandainya dia datang lebih cepat, mungkin aku bisa langsung mengatakannya..." Aku bergumam ketika menempati tempat dudukku. Aku melirik kesamping—ketempat dimana dirinya duduk, tepat disebelah jendela yang kini berembun dan beruap karena hujan. "Apa yang kupikirkan sehingga mau datang pagi-pagi begini..." desahku.

Waktu terasa begitu lama sekali, membuatku bosan. Hening sekali dikelas yang kutempati—tapi aku suka keheningan yang seperti ini.

"Apa lebih baik aku menunggu saja ditrukku, ya?" Gumamku. Toh, lagi pula aku masih mempunyai banyak waktu untuk tidur dengan pemanas yang menemaniku. Setengah jam penuh.

Dan setelah beberapa menit kuhabiskan hanya untuk berdebat dengan diriku sendiri, kuputuskan untuk kembali lagi kedalam trukku yang nyaman. Aku menyabet tasku, lalu berlari kecil meninggalkan kelasku—tak sabar untuk duduk meringkuk menikmati pemanas dalam truk Chevy kebanggaanku.

Dalam langkahanku yang tergesa-gesa—lebar-lebar, aku menyanyi—bersenandung kecil tentang lagu baruku dari stereo trukku yang masih teriang-ngiang dikepalaku, aku tak sengaja berpapasan dengan seorang wanita berambut pirang bertubuh mungil. Aku belum pernah melihatnya, tapi aku seolah mengenalnya. Tubuhnya kurus—langsing dan mungil, dengan rambut pirang panjang terikat satu tinggi. Wajahnya mungil sekali dan begitu—

"Oww!" aku memekik ketika tubuhku menubruk beton dingin didepanku. Aku membuka mata perlahan, mendapati wanita mungil didepanku memegangi lenganku pelan—dan aku sadar kalau aku bukan menabrak beton, tetapi seseorang—tapi lebih terasa seperti beton.

Aku melepaskan lenganku dengan canggung, kemudian menatap matanya yang beiris biru muda yang sedikit kelam secara perlahan. "Maafkan aku..."

Wanita itu tersenyum dengan mata birunya yang bulat lucu, "Oh, tidak apa-apa.." tertawa kecil—seolah tak merasakan sakit dari hantaman tubuhku yang jelas-jelas menabraknya cukup kuat. _Sial, suaranya seperti lonceng kecil. Aku iri._

"Aah... sekali lagi maafkan aku..." aku bergumam, lalu menyibakkan rambutku yang telah berantakan kebelakang.

Sekilas, wanita itu menegang—atau mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

"Kau wangi sekali..." ia bergumam sambil tersenyum miring, lalu berjalan menjauhiku dengan senyum lucunya kembali. "Sampai jumpa.."

Aku terdiam beberapa detik—otakku seperti tidak mau merespon, lalu tak beberapa lama kemudian, aku menyadarkan diriku sendiri dan hendak menoleh kearah wanita itu—namun dia sudah menghilang. Cepat sekali.

Aku mencium bahuku serta rambutku, dan memang benar wangi stroberi langsung memenuhi indra penciumanku. Orang itu saja berkata kalau aku wangi, tetapi kenapa dia bisa mengataiku busuk? Oh, sejak kapan dia mengatakan kau busuk? Bicara pun kurasa belum pernah, benar 'kan? _Hell yeah_ , _diam kau_.

Aku tidak peduli dengan hal-hal aneh hari ini, dan secepatnya aku harus mencapai parkir—sebelum waktu bersantaiku habis untuk memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak penting.

Ayo membuat harimu menjadi sedikit lebih mudah dan menyenangkan, Sakura.

.

.

.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya aku menjelaskan semua kebodohanku ini, tetapi ini sudah keterlaluan! Aku menunggunya selama satu jam penuh—15 menit pelajaran hari ini juga kuhitung—dan akhirnya, sampai kami masuk kelas pun Aku belum menemukan pria itu. Dia seperti mengetahui kalau aku akan mencegatnya pagi ini, atau dia sudah memikirkan agar dapat menghindar dariku. Aku tidak tahu. Tapi, Aku ingin menendang pantatnya.

"Baik, baik. Semua duduk. Hari ini, kita akan berteman dengan bawang-bawang ini." Sarutobi- _sensei_ bertepuk tangan dua kali, setelah sebelumnya berhasil mengabsen kami seluruhnya dengan benar. Lelaki tua itu berusaha menenangkan semua murid yang berisik—termasuk aku.

"Hari ini kita akan mulai, tentu saja dengan mikroskop yang ada didepan kalian, dan juga partner kalian." Ia berbicara dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi seperti perempuan yang sedang tercekik lehernya ketika berusaha memekik.

 _Hell, yeah. Partner_. Aku baru sadar dengan realita menggelikan ini.

Membicarakan tentang partner, niatku yang pagi ini untuk datang pagi-pagi menemui pria itu gagal total—oh, tolong, aku sudah membahasnya berpuluh-puluh kali, tetapi aku masih saja tidak puas. Aku harus mengatakan bahwa pria ini membuatku malu pada seluruh dunia, dan berharap ia dipasung diruangan bawah tanah yang dipenuhi dengan pasukan kalajengking yang mematikan. Sekedar informasi, setengah jam sekembalinya aku dari trukku dan berjalan menuju kelas, aku bahkan tidak menemukan dirinya diantara banyak kepala yang sedang menyapaku. Sial, dimana dia?

Aku tahu—atau mungkin tidak tahu—kalau dia tidak suka bekeluyuran didepan umum sambil memamerkan rambut pantat ayamnya itu kepada semua orang, tetapi bisakah dia tetap masuk kelas sampai aku memakinya? Padahal aku sudah membayangkan ketika aku datang pagi dan dia sudah duduk manis dikelas seperti biasa sambil mendengarkan musik dari iPod-nya, dan aku langsung masuk dan memakinya, lalu dia duduk ketakutan disana melihatku tersenyum puas, lalu pindah sekolah. Betapa menyenangkannya—jika itu benar terjadi. Harus ku usahakan.

" _Ms_. Sakura?" Sarutobi- _sensei_ melirik ke arahku. Dia tidak memanggil margaku, karena dia tahu aku tidak suka dipanggil lengkap-lengkap. Aku diam, pikiranku buyar. " _Mr_. Uchiha?" Ia berdeham. Aku memaki dalam hati. Sejak kapan aku menjadi gadis yang kasar dan suka memaki?

"Tidak jelas." Jawabku singkat. "Dia membolos, dan aku ber—

Baru saja aku ingin menjawab, lelaki itu muncul dihadapanku—diambang pintu seperti hantu, lalu berjalan pelan kearahku—tempat duduknya yang agung dan keramat.

—rani jamin... atau tidak." Lanjutku lalu berpaling pada sobat bawangku. Aku malu, tapi aku juga lega. Setidaknya, aku bisa menunggu sampai waktu istirahat tiba dan perjuanganku tidak akan berakhir didalam selokan.

Sarutobi- _sensei_ kembali mengangguk acuh tak acuh, merasa kalau aku sudah _benar_ untuk mengikuti percobaannya, lalu berjalan kedepan. Aku rasa tetanggaku ini menatapku, tetapi aku berusah mengabaikannya. Rambutku yang sedikit panjang mau bekerja sama untuk membuatku tetap bersembunyi aman.

"Aku ingin kalian mengamati sobat kecil didepan kalian, dan menuliskannya disetiap lembar putih yang sudah kusiapkan." Ucapnya pelan, dan semua murid mengangguk patuh. "Yang selesai duluan, akan mendapatkan ini!" Ia sedikit mendesis, lalu mengangkat bawang emas; miniatur bawang emas tinggi-tinggi dan semua bersorak.

Murid dikelasku—apalagi lelaki berkulit hitam yang duduk berjarak dua meja disebelahku—sangat antusias, dan hendak membuka buku biologinya. Ia sangat percaya diri sekali kalau dialah yang akan mendapatkan minatur bawang emas bodoh itu, dan mulai mengambil _slide_ pertama yang ada didalam kotak didepannya. Kurasa kami belum boleh menggunakannya, tetapi... terserah dia saja.

"Jason! Kau belum boleh menggunakannya!" teriak Sarutobi- _sensei_ dari depan mejanya, dan aku menyadari kalau dia memang orang Negro—kulitnya hitam. "Dan tidak ada buku. Kau harus berpikir sendiri tanpa bantuan kertas-kertas bertinta."

Aku mulai berkonsentrasi—mencoba berkonsentrasi pada petunjuk-petunjuk dari Sarutobi- _sensei_ , tetapi godaan disebelahku terlalu menyilaukan untuk ditolak mataku. Aku bahkan tidak sadar kalau Sarutobi- _sensei_ sudah meneriakan _start_ -nya, dan aku merasa seperti orang bodoh. Apalagi ketika pria disebelahku—penyebab tidak konsentrasiku ini—mendorong mikroskopnya padaku dan tersenyum miring. Apa, dia tersenyum? Saatnya bangun, Sakura.

"Maaf." Ucapnya.

Aku kaget. Apa dia bilang? Sepertinya kau harus benar-benar bangun, _good girl_. Kalau tidak, pasti akan ada masalah.

"Maaf. Aku belum sempat mengenalkan diriku dengan benar padamu." Ia bergumam sambil tersenyum. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi pada mikroskopnya, ataupun masalahku yang harus kuselesaikan. Lihat, dia tersenyum padaku! Aku mencoba bangun, tapi Aku tidak bermimpi dan Aku sudah bangun dari tadi pagi! Ini nyata!

Aku masih menatapnya dengan tampangku yang tolol. "Sakura?"

Aku tersadar, lalu mengerinyit. "Kau memanggilku Sakura?"

Ia tertawa pelan, menyembunyikan kegeliannya yang masih bisa kulihat dimatanya yang berwarna emas kecokelatan—mendekati merah gelap. Apa?

"Kau ingin aku memanggilmu lengkap-lengkap?"

"Tidak." Aku menjawab secepat mataku berkedip. Sial.

Dia kembali tertawa, lalu berdeham. "Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Maafkan sikapku kemarin. Aku benar-benar menyesal karena alasan tertentu, aku tidak dapat memperkenalkan diriku lebih awal."

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu suara Sarutobi- _sensei_ menginterupsi kami berdua. "Kenapa _slide_ -mu masih didalam rumah, _Ms_. Haruno?" Suaranya menggelegar, dan semua menatapku.

Aku meringis, lalu hendak mengambil _slide_ pertama, tetapi sudah tidak ada ditempatnya. Aku menoleh, dan Sasuke—aku yakin itu namanya—sudah menaruh _slide_ itu di mikroskop dan menulis hasilnya dikertas. Tulisannya seperti dewa.

" _Profase_." Ia bergumam padaku.

"Kau keberatan jika aku memeriksanya?" ucapku pelan, dan ia tersenyum sambil menyerahkan mikroskop itu padaku. "Benar."

Ia kembali tertawa—dan tawa itu entah sejak kapan sudah menjadi familiar bagiku—kemudian meliriku yang sedang mengulum senyum padanya.

"Jadi, sekali lagi perkenalkan, aku Uchiha Sasuke. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Dan aku bersumpah, dia terlihat seperti lahir kembali dengan senyumannya yang sangat kusukai, dan dia duduk hanya dua jengkal dariku. Tidak jauh-jauh, dan tidak ada picingan mata yang menyeramkan.

Sial, aku menyukainya—sejauh ini, mungkin itu yang bisa ku katakan.

.

 **To be Continue...**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Selamat siang! Apakah chapter ini makin parah? Kalau iya, segera katakan padaku, dan aku akan membakarnya dengan _amaterasu_ -ku! Wkwkw. Oh, iya, maaf ya karena ngga bisa update kilat seperti permintaan, dan berakhir dengan draf yang ngaret selama beberapa tahun—bohong kok, beberapa bulan di laptopku. Semoga maklum ya, karena kita mempunyai kesibukan masing2 di dunia nyata. Hehehe. Pokoknya, makasih banget buat yang udah bersedia membaca ff gaje yang benar-benar ngaret updatenya :v

Pokoknya balesan untuk semua reviewer yang ada : Terima kasih sudah bersedia menunggu fanfic ini, maaf karena aku ngga bisa update kilat—tapi chapter depan akan ku usahakan; tapi ga janji yaa. #plakk.. Dan ini udah update, jadi silahkan dinikmati bersama popcorn masing2. Tenang kok, pairnya tetep SasuSaku—karena aku cinta mereka. Hahaha. Pokoknya terima kasih banget buat kalian semua. :*

Special Thank's :*

Akasuna mainy, **ariiecherry,** ai uchiharunochan, **lupin** _ **,**_ septemberstep, **shannarooo19** , Kura cakun, **Black Rave Strife Namikaze** , Kurochi haru, **pinktomato.**

* * *

Story only : 5.178

* * *

SORASA3


End file.
